


Demetri is Definitely (Not) Adorable

by cc tinslebee (Doitlikeagreaser)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Aro/Ace Chris because I said so /lh, Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Just a couple of karate idiots having fun and complimenting each other, M/M, Maybe the real family was the friends we made along the way, Platonic Relationships, Please don't take this fic too seriously- It was just for fun-, Truth or Dare, because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/cc%20tinslebee
Summary: There is no way that Demetri -- come to think of it, do any of his friends know his last name? -- is cute. That is completely preposterous. Under no circumstances should you listen to his friends on the matter; they don't know what they're talking about.In which a friendly game of Truth or Dare between friends is interrupted by an unexpected dispute. One that Demetri knows he's going to lose, but hey, he might as well drag everyone else with him.
Relationships: Chris & Demetri (Cobra Kai), Chris & Mitch (Cobra Kai), Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Moon & Demetri (Cobra Kai), Moon/Piper (Cobra Kai), Samantha LaRusso & Aisha Robinson, Tory Nichols/Aisha Robinson
Kudos: 1





	Demetri is Definitely (Not) Adorable

It was an amusing sight, seeing the teenaged members of Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang karate sitting peacefully with each other on Moon's living room floor; everyone has their legs crossed as they sat in a circle like it was middle school. Even after months of training with each other, the sheer ridiculousness of it all was enough to lighten the initial mood a bit.

When Moon had heard that they wanted to have a nice, inner-circle party, she was thrilled to oblige. She had gotten Eli and Chris to help her push the furniture back against the walls to give the still rather large group -- without their younger members -- more room. Mitch has initially protested that most of them could fit on the couches and chairs, but Moon insisted that they all sat on the floor. Something about being on ‘equal ground.’

Halfway through their game of Truth or Dare, Miguel plopped back down next to Sam after doing an eerily uncanny Sensei Lawrence impersonation.

Spinning Wheel Decide on her phone to determine who would be the next target of the game, Aisha reported, "Okay, it's uhh... Moon."

"Alright, Moon," Miguel chirped, "Truth or dare?"

Moon smiled thoughtfully, "Truth."

"Boo!" Eli chastised playfully.

She rolled her eyes lightheartedly, "Okay, Hawk. Dare then."

"Oh god, I don't even--" Miguel muttered, thinking a little too hard without it paying off. He had refrained from drinking that night but had to admit, "I'm really terrible at coming up with this stuff--"

After a moment of careful consideration, Sam leaned in towards the shell of his ear and whispered something, his lips turning upwards as he involuntarily giggled.

"I can't think of anything else, so I might as well -- Moon, I dare you to kiss Demetri."

Eli let out a noise of exaggerated betrayal, which only earned a sheepish shrug from his friend.

"You don't have to, Moon," Demetri assured her, upon seeing Eli's reaction as well as the cautious look that crossed Piper's face.

Moon squeezed her girlfriend's hand gently before manoeuvring across the circle to Demetri. "It's okay, 'Metri. What's a little kissing between friends?" WIth ease, she plopped down in front of him. "You ready?" she implored, her eyes soft and earnest.

"Yeah, I'm good."

She nodded slightly, delicately resting her fingertips against his chin before she leaned in and kissed him chastely. It was a lot softer and attentive than his past experience kissing girls. But given that this was Moon, he couldn't find it in himself to be all that surprised.

When the warmth on his mouth disappeared, Moon's friendly smile was the first thing he saw upon opening his eyes. It must have been infectious because he couldn't help but give her a soft smile in return.

Moon scooted back, lacing her hands together with Piper's as soon as she got settled. Likewise, Demetri's focus immediately shifted to Eli, squeezing his shoulder in a quiet assurance.

"Don't worry, Piper," Demetri jested, raising his other hand as a sign of good faith, "She's all yours."

Moon giggled, resting her head against Piper's shoulder.

"I'd hate to interrupt... whatever just happened," Aisha piped up, "but Piper's next."

"Truth then," Piper grinned in obvious defiance of Eli, who groaned in response.

Moon turned her head to meet her girlfriend's eyes, "I have to ask... how seriously do you take horoscopes?"

Piper snorted in amusement, _"That's_ what you want to know? Okay, well, I'm sorry, Moon, but I'm a little skeptical."

Moon gasped, lifting her head dramatically, "No!"

"I mean... a good chunk of them are kind of bullshit, babe," Piper reasoned. "Plus, trying to use your star sign to understand things beyond your control is just _asking_ to invite some negative energy into your life. Surely you can understand that."

Moon nodded, "I suppose you have a point."

Piper tilted her head towards Aisha, "So, who's next?"

Aisha clicked something on her phone before glancing passed Demetri, "Hawk is."

Piper took a gentle swig of her drink before setting it down. "Okay, Hawk, truth or dare?"

Eli snorted, "Dare, obviously," and Demetri lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss the cutest boy in the room. Notice how I said 'boy,' because let's be real here, Moon would smoke all of you," she said victoriously, wrapping a protective arm around Moon, who beamed.

Eli turned to meet his boyfriend. "Demetri, my dear," he cooed sweetly, a smirk on his face.

"Eli, I swear, if you tell me to move over so you can get to Miguel--"

Eli swooped in faster than he could finish, firmly pressing their lips together. Demetri felt his face light on fire as his nostrils stung with the familiar scent of Eli's hairspray. A fleeting thought crossed Demetri's mind that despite the deliberate firmness of the kiss, Eli kissed pretty similarly to Moon, tender and fond. If he thought about it for too long, it would make sense, considering Eli probably got most of his prior experience from her, but his mind abandoned the matter altogether when he felt the faint feeling of a growing grin against his lips.

"And for the record," Eli's warm breath ghosted across his lips, "I was gonna lay one on Chris."

"Thanks, man," Chris laughed from the other side of the circle.

"Anytime, handsome."

Out of the corner of his eye, Demetri saw Mitch fake a gag.

 _"Dude--"_ Demetri gaped dramatically. "You're not even his type."

"No one is," Chris shrugged softly.

Demetri nodded in acknowledgement of his friend's supplemental. "See? Besides, I am _not_ cute."

Eli scanned him up and down in disbelief, "You're kidding, right? You're _adorable."_

"Am _not._ Right, guys?" He paused. "Guys?"

Several of his friends murmured semblances of answers, all with the same consensus: they were siding with Eli.

While it was a good sign to see that they were finally getting along with Eli, Demetri still had the audacity to feel the slightest bit betrayed.

"Come on, guys!" he exasperated. He looked around the circle desperately, "Sam? Moon?"

Moon smiling as kindly as ever, "If Hawk and I can agree on anything, I think it's this. You're pretty cute, Demetri."

Sam nodded, leaning into Miguel's side a bit, "I'm sorry, Demetri, but I'd have to agree. Uh, no hetero."

Abrupt cackling echoed through the room from Aisha and Eli; pride was written all over their faces that Sam finally used the phrase they had taught her. Miguel even started wheezing from beside her. Sam herself couldn't help but chuckle, pink dusting her cheeks; Demetri was surprised to see that she didn't look as mortified as he expected.

Demetri turned to her boyfriend next, "Miguel, _please_ help me out here. You're the only other one here that actually knew me before karate -- that's _not_ my boyfriend," he pointedly glared at Eli. "Surely you can testify that I'm the furthest thing from adorable. My lips were horribly chapped, I was so pale that I made _Eli_ look tan, and my limbs are not at all proportionate to my body."

Miguel gaped for a moment thoughtfully. "Well -- that's all changed now, right? You've got a pretty solid chapstick routine a-and you've built up a tolerance for the sun!" he pointed out, gesturing vaguely to Demetri's exposed forearms. "You hardly get badly sunburned anymore."

On his right, Eli lightly touched Demetri's bicep in admiration, innocently trailing up to the back of his neck. "And you _definitely_ can't say you have no muscles now."

Demetri felt the tips of his ears severely heat up again. "Could you please not ogle me in front of our friends?" he teased lightly, caught in a rare moment of being tongue-tied.

Eli's eyes darted up to meet his. Flushed, he nodded, though his hand remained inconspicuous on his back.

"Just face it, man," Chris chimed in, "You're cute."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side!"

Chris put his hands up in defence, "Hey, just because I'm not attracted to anyone doesn't mean I'm blind."

Demetri let out a long sigh, deflating against Eli's side as he glanced over him. "Aisha?"

"I'm more into pretty, intense girls," Aisha bashfully shrugged in indifference, "but I can see their point?"

The comment inadvertently served as a reminder to the group of Tory. They didn't exactly _approve_ of her relationship with Aisha -- Sam was uncharacteristically quiet on the matter -- but it seemed to be the only thing reining Tory in, so they counted their blessings. They were down a fighter with Aisha stepping away from both dojos, but she was safe and happy, and that's all that really mattered to them.

Eli snaked an arm around Demetri as he dramatically sunk into his side just a little bit more. "It's not a _bad_ thing, Dem."

Demetri shifted to accommodate for Eli's comfort, "Well, in that case. You, sir, are absolutely adorable."

Eli's hand became slightly clammier on his waist, "Absolutely not."

"But you are."

Heat began to rise to Eli's cheeks. "No way. I'm totally badass," he held, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Badass _and_ adorable, then. The two can co-exist," Demetri reminded him, cupping Eli's face in his hands after sitting up fully. He glanced across the circle, "You're cute too, Moon, really. And, again, I'm not trying to hit on your girl, Piper," he clarified sincerely.

To his surprise, Piper gave him a friendly smile before gazing at the girl tucked underneath her arm. "You're right, Demetri. She's stunning."

Moon blushed crimson, bashfully pressing into her girlfriend's side as an involuntary smile made its way onto her face. It was common to see Moon with a smile on her face, but just like Demetri, it was far rarer to render her speechless. It appeared as though Piper was capable of it.

Eli let out an amused laugh, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "Okay, so we're doing this? Alright," he peered over to Miguel, _"El Serpiente!_ My main man, you are quite handsome."

Miguel snorted. "Thanks, bro. You're not bad looking yourself," he quipped back, his expression genuine and bright.

Sam nuzzled into Miguel's side, "For once, Hawk and I agree."

Aisha nodded to Miguel in solidarity, offering, "Sam's really pretty too."

Miguel nodded in agreement, that kind smile of his plastered on his face. "She is, isn't she?" He kissed her cheek, accidentally bumping his nose against it, which earned him a giggle from Sam.

"Don't sell yourself short, Aisha," Sam chimed earnestly, "You're beautiful too."

Aisha grinned bashfully.

Chris looked at his best friend, eyes already wide in mortification, "Bro, don't do it."

Mitch already had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Dude, you are very good-looking. Totally platonically, though."

Demetri swore he heard Chris mutter a breathy _"Oh my god"_ before he more clearly offered, "Thanks. Your face doesn't look like ass."

"Wow, thanks."

It took everything Demetri had to stop himself from erupting into laughter at the call-back when Eli nudged him to get his attention. He peered over at where Eli nodded just in time to notice Aisha smiling down at her phone and hurriedly sending and receiving a text. 

Demetri leaned back into Eli's side, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Who, me? Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that, Mr. Turn Tables?" Eli jested, grinning widely. Demetri's heart melted at the way his scar stretched with it, utterly unbeknownst to Eli. "But of course I am; derailing things is what I do best."

 _"Pft,"_ Demetri jestingly jabbed at his chest, _"That's_ for sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It was honestly just a silly little idea that popped into my head, like, a month ago, so I kind of just went with it.  
> Kudos are greatly appreciated, as are comments! (Though, please be respectful if you do the latter!)  
> I hope you all are well!


End file.
